1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light guide technology and more particularly, to a light guide panel having a light guide structure formed of curved light-guiding grooves on the surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light guide structure of a conventional light guide panel is made by milling straight light-guiding grooves out of the surface of the light guide panel to control the optical performance of the surface of the light guide panel. However, because the light-guiding grooves are straight grooves and because the light guide panel is a multilateral panel having multiple incident surfaces, it is difficult to accurately control the optical performance. Therefore, a light guide panel having the light guide structure thereof formed of straight light-guiding grooves can maximumly have only two incident surfaces, limiting the light guide panel's optical performance.